It's all over right?
by Slashbaby
Summary: Jessie does something bad and Rachel gets hurt...right? ; horrible summary, just read it because there aren't enought Stberry stories.


Author's Note: This is my first Glee fanfiction. It's really short, but I just had to write it. I really like Jesse and have a hard time believing that he's really a spy. Hope you guys like it, let me know! :) Updated on 9/27/12 when I realized how terrible some of the little grammar and spelling issues were.

It's all over…right?

Rachel couldn't believe what she had just seen. It had to be a dream. She had been sitting with the rest of New Directions watching the other performers at the competition, when her boyfriend of almost three months left to go to the bathroom. She had thought nothing of it at the time, but she recognizes now (too late of course) that she should have expected what came next. Jesse hadn't been gone more than five minutes when the announcer called out the next group performing: Vocal Adrenalin. Rachel looked around for Jesse hoping he was going to be okay with watching his former team go on without him, but she didn't see him anywhere. The reason that she couldn't find him was made more than apparent when she heard the opening notes of Vocal Adrenalin first song…lead by a _very_ familiar voice. It was Jesse. He was up on stage singing with Vocal Adrenalin. She felt tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall; she would not cry surrounded by accusing looks (Kurt and Mercedes) and fake sympathetic smiles (Mr. Schue and Finn). Her eyes searched out the nearest exit and she bolted and just kept running. She didn't care about winning the stupid competition or Nationals. She didn't care about letting her team down or her future career as a Broadway star. She just knew she had to get as far away from that stage as possible. She made it to the McKinley bus they had taken to get to the competition before she broke down. Which brings us to where this all started, Rachel Berry couldn't believe what she had just seen.

She really believed that Jesse understood her; moreover, she believed he _loved_ her. All she ever wanted in life was to be understood. Asking for love was pushing it, but she truly believed that Jesse St. James could be _the one_. She gave him everything! She gave him…her virginity. She promised herself that she would save that for someone who loved her and she loved back. She wasn't repressed enough to believe she would wait for marriage, but was it asking so much for it to be with someone committed to her? She didn't think so…at least she didn't _use_ to think so. Her head kept going back to the night she had made love with Jesse. It was so beautiful, he was sweet and gentle. It was better than she imagined it would be. Her dads were out of town and he had stayed all weekend. After it was over he had held her close and told her he loved her and that they would make it big in New York together and be together always. A bunch of lies she realized. He just wanted her to be so broken that she wouldn't be able to perform today thus winning the competition for Vocal Adrenalin. Well, she'd see about that! Jesse St. James clearly didn't know her as well as she thought he did because she was a performer, an actress. If anything this raging anger, sadness, betrayal and loss she was feeling would just add passion to her performance. She would show that little snot of a boy exactly where he could shove this act of betrayal when she won the competition for New Directions. She had to get back as fast as possible!

Rachel took off running (almost as quickly as she had left) for the auditorium. Half way there she collided with a solid six foot four inch Mohawked brick wall.

"Rachel" Puck said as he helped her up. "Vocal Adrenalin was disqualified."

She didn't know what to make of this news. Why would they be disqualified? What did she miss while she was gone? She was so confused. What did this mean? She didn't know what to say. Finally Puck solved that problem for her. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her along, explaining as they went.

"Lover boy was actually enrolled at McKinley. He didn't lie about that. His bitch of a coach saw him talking to you and told him to make you fall for him and then break your heart or whatever. He was practicing with them and everything. The plan was for him to perform today with Vocal Adrenalin as kind of a 'screw you' to us…mostly you, but you get the point. Isn't that great? Why aren't you like doing that hugging thing you like so much? Or…you know…at least not looking so…bummed? "

"Noah…are you _serious_? You just told me the boy I love used me to win. Why would that make me _happy_?

Seriously what was that boy thinking? About this time Puck realized that she had totally missed the point, so he decided to try again. They had sort of become friends now seeing as she was the only one speaking to him for a while after Babygate broke. He didn't like seeing her all sad and shit. Tell anyone and he would totally put your ass in a dumpster, but he thought she and Jesse were good together and he wanted her to be happy…she's his best friend, okay? Seriously though: Dumpster…at _least_.

He took her face in his hands, "Rach…listen, okay?" She nodded. "Jessie lied to his coach. The paperwork was supposed to be fake, but it wasn't. Vocal Adrenalin was disqualified for using a student from another school." He spoke all of this very slowly as if speaking to a young child. He really hoped she got it because he was really starting to sound like a pussy and he just wanted to get this chick flick moment over with so he could go rock out on stage and then maybe score some action later. What? Chicks dig the whole singing thing.

"Jesse Planned this?" Rachel asked finally beginning to connect the dots. "He did this on purpose. So then he still…" She trailed off not knowing how to feel about all of this.

"He still loves you. He always will, and he is extremely sorry that he hurt you!" Rachel whipped around to see Jessie coming towards them. Puck decided that his job there was done and slipped away unnoticed.

"Jesse is it true? Was this really a plan all along to disqualify Vocal Adrenalin?"

"I won't lie to you, Rachel, not ever. So I have to tell you that I truly did consider Shelby's plan. I asked you out before she told me about sabotaging you. I really did want to be with you, but I wanted to win more. That weekend with you, when your dads were out of town, I had decided not to go along with the plan before that. I knew I wanted to be with you more than anything in the world. I have already made a name for myself. I'm going to UCLA next year, I've already been accepted, but you need to win this. So, go out there and sing your heart out. I can't compete because I've been disqualified as well, but Puckerman knows all my parts, we've been practicing together because he knew I was going to do this. I really hope we can work this out and be okay because I love you, Rachel. I love you so much, but right now we just don't have enough time. Go out there on that stage and make me proud, but more importantly make yourself proud."

Rachel turned to go onto the stage and do just that, but before she got more than two feet, she turned around, ran back to Jesse, and threw her arms around his neck. He caught her and swung her around. Setting her back on her feet he had to know, "Are we okay?"

Rachel smiled, "We will be." Then she walked on stage got into place and gave the performance her best. As she was singing one of her lines she caught Jesse's eye and he blew her a kiss. She couldn't help but think she and Jesse's relationship was perfect, full of drama (just like them), but full of love too. She would just have to trust him. Watching Noah singing his lines, and actually hitting the B note they had worked so hard on, she realized that she didn't need to try so hard to be happy. She had the best boyfriend and the best _best_ friend a girl could ever ask for. What more did she need?

Well…the huge trophy they won that night didn't hurt.


End file.
